Close Encounters of the Sexy Kind
by calleigh4ever
Summary: A collection of smutty missing scene for our favorite couple. Separate one shots. If you have ideas for more scenarios let me know. ENJOY!
1. Close Encounters of the Murderous Kind

**Title**: Close Encounters of the Sexy Kind

**Author**: calleigh4ever

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Castle/Beckett

**Disclaimer**: Sadly I don't own Castle. This story is entirely nonprofit and just for fun.

**Author's Notes**: Missing scene for "Close Encounters of the Murderous Kind" between when the car stopped working and Beckett being asleep on Castle's shoulder.

"Castle, the truth, the real truth is out there" Kate said. That's when the engine decided to die and the car slowly came to a halt. "Dead battery?" Castle was asking her, a little concern in his voice, du to their surroundings far away from civilization. "Maintenance just replaced it!" Beckett wondered, more telling so herself than to Castle.

Fumbling with his phone Castle sighed "My phone isn't working!" Checking hers Beckett concluded "Mine isn't either!" "Neither is my watch!" Castle informed Beckett.

Looking at each other they both tried to not show their confusion on this. Hopefully Castle looked into Becketts eyes "You have a logical explanation for this, too, right?"

Beckett looked at him, not knowing how to answer this and finally shook her head. Waggling his eyebrows Castle smirked "Any idea how we can pass the time, until someone comes looking for us?" His hand found Beckett's knee, his thumb tracing small patterns on it. He expected her to scold him and push his hand away, but to his surprise a small smile found its was onto her lips and she leaned back in her seat, her body relaxing. Castle leaned back in his seat as well, closing his eyes, enjoying the feel of her knee under his hands, his thumb never stopping to trace little circles on her skin.

…

_The movement of his hand slowed down, but the circles it drew on her leg became wider, his fingers slowly inching upwards, gently skimming the inside of her legs on the way up. Becketts' eyes remained closed and the only indication that she knew what he was doing, was that her hips moved slightly forward, getting more comfortable and granting him better access to what she supposed was his destination._

_When Castle didn't feel her pulling back or getting angry this encouraged him and made him a little bolder, his other hand joining in, finding her hip, thumb directly slipping under her blouse feeling the smooth skin that was her stomach. Her hand went to cover his, guiding the hand on her stomach upwards to the underside of her breast hinting to him what she really wanted._

_Pleasure shot through his whole body at this open invitation to touch the subject of many of his dreams so intimately. Her eyes were still closed, just enjoying to be touched so intimately by the man she secretly was in love with and had been for years._

_Castle's hand seemed to have its' own mind, travelling higher still, cupping her breast, his thumb tracing around her erect nipple, eliciting a groan out of Beckett. Beckett's hand fell down beside her onto Castle's upper thigh, the tips of her fingers grazing his hardness through his pants lightly, slowly inching upwards and fully cupping him, making hip buck out of his seat. This bold move by the beautiful detective snapped something inside Castle, making all his boundaries go away, his hands gripping her arms, pulling forcefully so that Beckett had no other chance than to slide over to his seat and into his lap. Her inner walls were tumbling down as well, as she felt his hardness pressing intimately against the place she wanted him to be the most, her lips finding his neck, sucking hungrily on his pale skin, driving him on, his hips pushing upwards to get closer to her._

_Hands simultaneously reaching for the button on the other ones pants, they opened them hurriedly, pulling on zippers, to grant them more access to places they had never been before. Moving around clumsily they managed to pull both of their pants and underwear down so that their middles were touching, her feeling his hardness, him feeling the heat of her arousal._

_Their lips touching in a desperate need to be with each other. Tongues dueling, fighting for dominance, hands roaming over each others bodies. Castle let his hands slip under her blouse again, swiftly pulling it over her head, leaving her in only her bra, which he made quick work off, discarding it somewhere in the back of the car. Her hands were tugging on the buttons of his shirt, impatiently undoing them, wanting to feel his skin against hers._

_Their chests collided, both moaning appreciatively of the delicious friction the contact provided them with. Beckett's hands teasingly travelled from his chest, grazing his nipples with her fingernails, over the flat expanse of his stomach grasping his hard member in her hand, pumping him slowly, her mouth attaching itself to the tiny red mark she had left before on his neck, making it bigger and more prominent._

_Castle didn't know how much more he would be able to take. He was close to his release already, not even having been inside of Beckett yet. Not wanting to embarrass himself, he pulled her hands away, positioning his hard member at her entrance, sliding smoothly into her. Eyes locking, big with surprise over how well they fit and how amazing this felt to both of them, they held still to get used of this new feel of being connected so intimately._

_Beckett always wanting to be in control, decided that they had waited long enough and started moving, slowly grinding into Castle, making him groan and grip onto her hips, slowing down her pace to make them last longer._

_Beckett was so close already, all the build up and tension she had experienced over the years from wanting Castle finally releasing themselves into a powerful orgasm, making her shake violently above his hard body. Gripping onto his shoulders, she tried to keep moving for his sake, barely being able to do so after the powerful release she had just experienced._

_Seeing her react to him like this brought Castle so much closer to his own release, so that he couldn't hold back anymore, his lips finding the soft spot directly under Beckett's ear, sucking almost furiously to keep from screaming her name as he let go in a powerful orgasm, releasing inside her body, filling her with his warm fluids. His breathing was ragged, his chest moving rapidly up and down, transporting the movement directly onto Beckett, who lay completely spent on his chest, her mouth nuzzling his neck, her hands tangled in his messed up hair._

_After a couple of minutes of calming down and gentle touches their breathing patterns had both returned to normal, eyes heavy with exhaustion. Castle raised his face to leave one last lingering kiss on Beckett's very kissable lips, helping her into her own seat again, pulling up her pants and fastening her blouse to make her look somewhat presentable for the person who would hopefully soon find them and give them a lift to the next town. Rearranging his clothing as well, he felt Beckett slide over to him, her head falling onto his shoulder, her hand going to his chest, resting there. Her breathing evened out slowly, indication that she had fallen asleep. Knowing that she was at peace with him but also their situation, he let his head fall to the back of his seat, closing his eyes as well, drifting into a deep slumber._

…

When he opened his eyes, he looked to his left, where he could feel something warm pressing down onto his shoulder, his hand still resting on her knee. Her eyes opened slowly, head turning upwards, their eyes meeting, both having the same look of confusion in them "Are you ok?" Castle asked her, always more concerned for her wellbeing than his own. Moving her head from his shoulder, Beckett's hand flew to her head, checking is she was alright "Castle, did that really happen?" not being able to recognize if all of this had just been a dream or very much reality. Her eyes flew to his hands, which were examining his neck "Do I have a…?" he trailed off, his fingers moving to the side, for Beckett to see the very obvious hickey on his neck. "Oh no!" she sighed, her hand flying to her own neck, swiping her hair to the side "Cause you got a…!" Castle's hand found her neck, gently tracing the similar mark situated right below her hear. "I'm sorry Kate!" he apologized „Next time I will be more careful, where I put a hickey on you, so you won't have to wear turtlenecks in the summer." "Next time?" Beckett gasped, raising her eyebrow questioningly at him.

...

**Annotation: This story could be turned into one of different smutty missing scenes from all over the episodes. Please let me know if you'd be interested in this! And also feel free to tell me where you'd like to have a missing scene filled and I'll do my best to write it.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. Knockdown

**Title**: Close Encounters of the Sexy Kind Part 2

**Author**: calleigh4ever

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Castle/Beckett

**Disclaimer**: Sadly I don't own Castle. This story is entirely nonprofit and just for fun.

**Author's Notes**: Missing scene for "Knockdown" when Castle comes to Beckett's appartment, when she asks him, why he keeps coming back. Fits into the "Close Encounters of the Sexy Kind" series.

.

„Look, I signed up for this when I put that badge on, but you didn't!" Beckett said already slightly annoyed, because she cared for his safety more than she did for her own. "It's not your fight!" she continued, hoping to convince to leve for the safety of his own home. "The hell it isn't!" Castle let her know, thinking it's not her fight, but their fight. She means too much to her to leave her alone in a situation like this, when he knew she needed him more than any other time. "I don't hang around you, just to annoy you or ride out to murder scenes in the middle of the night to satisfy some morbid curiosity. If that's all this was, then I would have quit a long time ago!" this was the closest he had ever come to confessing his feelings to her. "Well then why do you keep coming back Rick?" she asked, using his first name, because she was feeling just as much as he was, that this was not work related anymore.

…

_He wanted to scream at her, that she knew why he was always coming back, that it was because of her he was coming back. Not being able to resist the look of love and promises in his eyes anymore, she stepped forward, her lips crashing down onto his in a hungry kiss. Castle was completely taken by surprise by this action. One second Beckett was basically telling him to shut up and leave and now she was kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Finally cathcing up with what she was doing, he pushed her back, not wanting to take advantage of her in her vulnerable situation._

_Looking at him with a look of hurt and confusion, her eyes turned tender and told him all he had to know. When he had reassured himself, that this was indeed what she wanted and not her fear of being alone, his lips found their way to hers again, this time kissing her back with all he had in him._

_Her hands immediately tangled into his hair, pulling him closer, so their bodies were pressed flush against each others. Gasping when Beckett could already feel which effects she had on Castle, her hips moved closer still, teasing his sensitive middle. Castle taking her gasp as his invitation to slide his tongue deeper into her mouth, caressed hers furiously in a dance for dominance, both enjoying this new found closeness immensely._

_Beckett was tingling all over her body from want, lust and love for the man before her. Never in her life having felt like this, she pushed against his chest, making him walk backwards until his back hit the hard wall at the back of her appartment. Not beeing one to give up a fight for dominance so easily Castle whirled her around, making her back collide hard with the wall, the full length of his body pushing her against it, to keep her from moving away from him again._

_Not knowing where to put her hands, she descided to make things easier for both of them, dropping them to the button of her own pants, undoing the button, and sliding down the zipper in one move. Castles' eyes popped open, when he recognized what she was doing, starring at her in disbelieve._

_Taking his trembling hands into hers, she moved one of them up to her breast, smiling at him to tell him it was alright and that she wouldn't shoot him for doing so. His other hand she took and moved lower, bringing it to the hem of her pants, making his pinky dip into them just a little bit, giving him a hint of what she wanted right now. Castle had always been a quick learner, moving his hands on his own accord, the one above, gently massaging her breast over her blouse, making her nipple even harder and stand out so he could see it even through the layers of clothing. His other hand dipped in lower grazing the top part of the silky material that lay underneath, making Beckett close her eyes in anticipation. Not being sure if he should go inside her panties already, he descided on sliding his hand lower, caressing her over the material, causing a friction of the silk against her sensitive skin. The feeling of how damp the material was already, without him really having touched her, made his last daubts go aways. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her._

_His finger found her bundle of nerves, rubbing gently, making her hips buck into his hand, silently asking for more. Her hands gripped tightly onto his shouldern, holding on for dear life, as she was being catapulted to hights she had never been to before. Beckett's leg went up, wrapping around Castle's hip for more support, but also to give him better access. As he had now more room to move his hands, his finger dipped inside the silky material, making the first contact to her skin down there. As his finger brushed over her entrance, nudging the little nub on the way, he knew she was close. She was shaking in his arms, moaning his name as she finally let go and came for the first time that evening._

_His caresses got slower, bringing her down from her hight, holding onto her with his other arm, so she wouldn't fall down due to her wobbly legs. Breathing heavily, her mouth found his in a passionate caress, her hips pushing into him, making him groan when she brushed his hard length, his pants suddenly seemed several sizes to small._

_When her breathing had evened out a little and she had regained control over her legs once more, her hands found their way over his chest, ripping off the buttons of his shirt, in a desperate need to feel him against her. His hand left her pants, helping her with her own blouse and bra, pulling them off hurriedly. When his pants were undone and she could see the tip of his erection peek out of them, she grabbed his arms, whirling him around so that his back was once more connected to the wall._

_Her hands slid down his sides, caressing over his hips, purpousfully avoiding the place she knew he wanted her to touch. Sliding down his pants and boxers in one swift move, she went down with the pants, getting on her knees, licking the tip of him before her hands found the base of his shaft, rubbing slightly up and down. Castle couldn't hold still any longer, trying desperately not to push too forcefully forward as to not make her gag as he pushed in too deep. The wetness and warmth of her mouth was almost too much for his frustrated libido._

_His hands finding her head, guiding her movements, as her tongue swirled around his member. Up and down, her hands going in the same movement as her mouth, sucking on him. She could feel that he was close, as the grip he had on her hair got tighter and he pushed into her mouth more forcefully now. "Kate…I…!" she knew what he wanted to tell her and normally this would have made her stop and she would have let him come outside her mouth but with him, she knew that she would like it. She wasn't disgusted by the mere thought of having him come inside her mouth like she had been with everybody else before. With him, she knew she was safe._

_Starting to hum lightly, the virbrations of her mouth sent him spiralling up and then down again to a pwoerful orgasm, making him come inside her mouth, as she never stopped moving her head up and down, to get every last drop of him. Humming in appreciation of his sweet taste, she swallowed everything at once, her mouth not leaving his now soft manhood just now, licking him clean._

_As she was satisfied by her work, she kissed her way upwards, her lips finding his mouth, meeting in another passionate kiss, leaving them once more breathless._

_As if it was a silent agreement to leave the actual deed for later on, they both dressed again, Castle flipping onto her couch, leaving a still shakey Beckett behind in the middle of her room, winking at her._

…

"Look, I may not have a badge, unless you count the chocolate one Alexis gave me for my birthday, but I tell you this. Like it or not, I'm your plucky sidekick." Plucky sidekick always gets killed!" she reasoned with him, knowing that he was so much more to her than just a plucky sidekick. "Partner then!" Castle told her, not even bothering to make it a question. He also knew that this was so much more about being partners than being a cop and an author shaddowing her for book research.

...

**Thank you so much for reading. Reviews would be appreciated very muchly.**

**And if you have more ideas for scenes you want me to do, please let me know.**


	3. Lucky Stiff

**Title**: Close Encounters of a Sexy Kind Part 3

**Author**: calleigh4ever

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Castle/Beckett

**Disclaimer**: Sadly I don't own Castle. This story is entirely nonprofit and just for fun.

**Author's Notes**: Missing scene for "Lucky Stiff" when Castle comes to Beckett's appartment, talking to her about arranging for a schoolarship in her mother's name. Third installment in the "Close Encounters of the Sexy Kind" series.

.

Trying out this new song, she was just learning to play on her guitar, she heared a knock on her door. Having no clue who could come visit her this late, she hesitantly walked over to the door, revealing a smiling Castle. "Castle!" she said surprisedly. "I know what you would do, if you won the lottery!" he let her know, pushing past her into her appartment without waiting to be invited in. "By all means, please come in!" Beckett called after him irritated as to what he was doing there. „So what is your big insight into a financial descision I will never have to make?" she wanted to know as she was closing the door, walking closer to him. "You would use the money to honour your mothers legacy!" Castle told her, being proud of himself for figuring it out without any hints. "On the way over here, I talked to the Dean of your Mom's old law school. We talked about starting a scholarship in Johanna Beckett's name. One that would provide a full-ride for a student planning to dedicate their career to those in the legal system who did not have a voice, the kind of people your mom championed. And, with your blessing, I would like to host a fundraiser to fund it."

Beckett was surprised but also happy, that Castle would do something that sweet for her. Finally recognizing that his feelings for her had to be pure or otherwise he wouldn't go through all this trouble to do something this nice for her. Sometimes he was so full of himself and this is why she descided to not let on how touched by his gesture she really was just now. "You just can't stay out of my personal life can you?" she inquired in a stern voice. At his unsure expression, which looked really cute on him she had to tell herself, she couldn't keep the smile out of her face any longer as she continued "Thank you. That's really sweet."

...

_Her smile grew by the second, making a step closer to Castle, her arms found their way around his shoulders, bringing him in for a hug. She could swear she was aiming for his cheek with her lips. And if asked she would always say that it had been him who turned his head but as soon as their lips collided in a somewhat awkward first kiss, every thought of whos fault ist was was forgotten. Pulling back immediately, her eyes snapped open, locking with his, both their eyes widened in surprise._

_She saw something in his eyes, something she had seen before, but had never been able to tell what exactly it was. Now after all he had done for her today she recognized the look. It was a look of the purest of love. It was a look similar to the one he had in his eyes when he was looking at Alexis, but oh so different at the same time. She didn't just see love in there, but also passion and want._

_She had known from the beginning that he wanted her, but never knew that behind his want were true feelings._

_Moving in again, she let ler lips crash against his, taking him by surprise once more. Parting her lips slightly, she invited him in. He was hesitant at first, not wanting to get slapped if he overstepped his boundaries, letting her know, that whatever was gonna happen between the two, it had to ber her initiating the major steps._

_Understanding his need for her to be sure, her tongue slipped out of her mouth softly tracing his lower lip, elicting a groan from him. Taking this oportunity to invade his mouth her tongue tasted him and tested his responses to her. When their tongues finally made contact for the very first time, they were both overcome by a multitude of feelings, intensifying their want for each other._

_Becketts' hands found his back, pulling him closer, making him put his hands on her hips, steadying himself, his thumbs drawing lazy circles on her stomach._

_Her hands started travelling southwards, taking his ass into a firm grip, squeezing tightly. Soon she let go, her hand finding his, making him pull his hands away from her hips immediately, as if he was afraid he had overstepped. Beckett kissed him lightly on the lips, letting him know everything was alright and started walking, his hand still in hers, pulling him along behind her._

_Once at a closed door, she turned around, her lips finding his again, opening the door and pulling him inside, walking him backwards until his legs bumped against something soft. Beckett gave his chest a little push, making him fall backwards, pulling her with him, both of them tumbling onto the bed together, her landing on his chest, their mouths never leaving each other. His hands roamed over her back, as her hands found the buttons of his shirt, slowly beginning to undo them._

_His hands slipped under her blouse, not wasting time on unbuttoning it, but pulling on its hem upwards. Becketts' hands had to leave his shirt in order to take off her blouse. As soon as she was blouse-less, her hands gravitated to Castle's shirt again, finishing off the last button. Leaning down, their chests touched, both sighing at how good it felt. Engaging in slow kisses, they both explored each others bodies with their hands, reaching as far as they could, without removing the skin on skin contact of their chests._

_His right hand found her stomach, rubbing small circles on her soft skin, making her body arch into his more. Slowly travelling his hand upwards, he could soon feel the underwire of her bra, his index finger gently teaching the tender skin situated there. As he felt her move into his touch, he went higher up, grazing her nipple with his thumb on the way, making it even harder than it already was. Once his whole hand was around her breast, he cupped it lightly, squeezing gently, going over into massaging motions. His head lowered to the top of her bra, kissing his way along the silky material, finding the middle of it, and sucking gently on her already hard nipple._

_Beckett arched her back, wanting and needing more. Her hands found the clasp of her bra on her back, undoing it and pushing Castle away so she could entirely pull it off. Making a sound of appreciation, Castles mouth immediately found her nipple again, his other hand finding her other breast, kneeding it so it wouldn't feel neglected._

_Becketts' hands found Castle's head, pulling him closer to her chest, moaning at the feelings he was elicting in her. One of her hands started roaming his back, trying to pull him closer still._

_Switching sides with his mouth, Castle gave her other breast the same treatment as he had given the first one before. Beckett didn't know how much more she could take without exploding so she descided to move the show along a little._

_Her hands found their way around his body to his waist and then to his stomach, travelling dangerously low, as she let her index finger dip inside his jeans, making her intentions more than clear. Finding his belt, she undid it and pulled it out of the loops, giving her access to the button of his jeans. Swiftly undoing it, she pulled down his zipper on the way as well, not being able to wait for him to be fully pressed against her body._

_As she went to pull down his pants, she felt Castles' hands on hers, stopping her from moving on this fast. As she had understood, that he wanted them to take their time for their first time, she smiled at him, but impatiently started pulling on her own pants instead. She could feel him hard against her hip, making her want him all the more. She needed him. Needed him inside of her._

_Instead she went for his lips, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss, their tongues duelling for dominance. Castle took this opportunity to flip them over, so he was on top of her. his hips and therefore his erection pressing into her even more intimately, not being able to stop himself from grinding into her, to get a little bit of relieve for both of them._

_Locking eyes, they knew they both needed to go further now or else one of them, most likely Castle, would embarrass himself very soon. Sliding down her body, Castle took her pants with him and while he was at the foot of the bed he got rid of his own pants as well. Crawling back up her body, he pressed their now almost naked bodies together, both of them enjoying the newfound closeness. Her panties and his boxers the only remaining items sepreating them now._

_His hands travelled all over her body, as her eyes closerd to savor the contact. Never in her life had she been this turned on before the guy she was with, was even inside of her. This thought snapping her out of her dream like state, her hands started pulling on his boxers, freeing him of the material. His hands found her panties in return and soon they were both tucking at each others underwear, getting rid of all barriers that were still between them._

_When they were both completely naked, Castle moved above her once more, suddenly stopping all movement looking at her with a questioning look in his eyes. At her nod and smile, he positioned himself at her entrance, slowly and gently sliding inside of her._

_They both kept perfectly still to get used of the new feeling of his big length inside her slick and tight opening. Beckett could feel his hard member starting to twich on its own accord, making her nudge her hips lightly upwards, indicating for him that it was alright to start moving._

_His hips pushed forward, driving deeper into her, making them both groan with pleasure at the sensations that were going through their bodies. They both knew that they wouldn't be lasting long, as they both had almost three years worth of sexual furstration and mutual attraction behind them._

_Her legs wrapped around his body, changing the angle of his thrusts, making him hit a magic spot inside of her. his hand travelled down her body, finding its way between them, slowly circling the bundle of nerves he found there, making Beckett's moves jerky and faster._

_Kissing her with all Castle had inside of him, he swallowed her scream as she came apart, the tightening of her walls around him, taking him with her over the edge, leaving them both in a limp tangle of bodies afterwards. Breathing heavily they both looked at each other, softs smiles grazing their lips. Their lips touched again in a sweet kiss, saying without words, what they needed to know._

_Rolling to his side, Castle pulled Beckett close, her head resting on his chest, both dirfting to sleep._

_After some time, they both woke up again, got dressed and an even bigger smile started to graze Castes' lips. Pulling a piece of paper out of his jeans, he walked into the direction of her living room table, indicating for her to follow him._

_"We have so much planning to do Kate, come on!" he exclaimed excitedly._

...

„We definately have to invite the major..." he continued, making her smirk as he was back to his usual behavior.

...

**Thank you everybody who reviewed. I really appreciate your input on how you like the story or if there is things I can work on/improve! Let me know :)**

**But also a thank you to everybody who just read. **

**So, what missing scene do you guys want next? I was thinking maybe a nice Ferrari scene from the episode "Lucky Stiff". Any thoughts?**

**And plrease review and let me know your opinion to the last chapter. And also if you have any more ideas for further missing scenes, altough I have some ideas of my own ;) …**


	4. Lucky Stiff II

**Title**: Close Encounters of a sexy kind part 4

**Author**: calleigh4ever

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Castle/Beckett

**Disclaimer**: Sadly I don't own Castle. This story is entirely nonprofit and just for fun.

**Author's Notes**: Missing scene for "Lucky Stiff" when Castle and Beckett drive in Castle's Ferrari to the club.

Forth installment in the "Close Encounters of the Sexy Kind" series.

.

"Alright, got the keys!" he announced happily, thinking about his evening out with Beckett. Even more excited Beckett jumped up off the couch "Great, I'm driving!" she bluntly told him, not accepting a no for an answer. First thinking she was joking, Castle laughed but soon stopped as he saw her serious face. "Your driving?" he asked as if to confirm he had heared her correctly. "Beckett, this is a Ferrari!" he continued, as if this statement of the obvious would help him against her descision. "it is a high performance vehicle, designed to respond instantaneously to your every whim, to your every movement, every…" he shut his mouth, as she had snatched the keys out of his hand, again making clear that she meant business and didn't take no for an answer and also slightly because for once she wanted to pull his pigtails.

…

_The engline roared to life, as she started the car and was presed into her seat as she hit the gas. Soon into the drive she descided she wanted to pull Castle's pigtails some more and so let her hand find his knee, squeezing lightly, telling him that driving this amazing car war fantastic, nearly orgasmic. Out of the corner of her eye she could see his mouth hanging open out of shock to her words, deciding to leave her hand rest on his knee just a little while longer, her thumb started tracing small circles._

_She was well aware of the effect she had on him, even if she didn't let anybody know about this. She rather enjoyed seeing him stumbling over his words, whenever she let some innuendo slip or did something to fuel his desire. As her hand traced circles on his knee, she saw him shift on his side of the car uncomfortably, almost as if to readjust suddenly too small pants._

_Smirking to herself she knew that driving him crazy was working easier than she had originally thought. And for their upcoming undercover mission It was good if she had him so riled up that he barely could keep his fingers and eyes off of her, so that they would play the happy couple convincingly. And if she was true with herself, she had to say that on a personal level she didn't complain either if he couldn't keep to himself. She had come to be rather happy whenever he touched her or couldn't take his eyes off of her. After all she was a woman with needs of her own._

_Inching her hand higher up on his leg, she could hear his breath becoming faster, his eyes getting bigger by every inch she went up on his leg, her eyes never leaving the road, pretending she didn't know what she was doing to him. Slightly adjusting herself in the drivers seat, her dress inched up higher, leaving a lot more leg uncovered than before. She saw his eyes immediately being drawn to the newly uncovered skin, gasping for air._

_Her hand travelled higher and higher on his leg, soon finding the now very bovious buldge his arousal left in his pants. Having to supress a moan of her own, she queesed him through the material of his pants, making his eyes go even wider, his head turning to look at her in a speed she had never seen before._

_Her head turned as well, shortly locking eyes with him, both being able to see the desire in the other ones. Beckett looked back at the street as to not crash them into a tree. Seeing a dark alley she turned the car around, driving right inside, to the end, far away from the street they had originally been on. Looking around and upon not seeing anybody she parked the car, slightly turning around in her seat, facing Castle, her hand never having left his leg._

_His hand grasped hers, pulling it away from his buldge, not knowing how much longer he'd be able to stand her caresses without it causing both of them a slight problem._

_Forcefully removing her hand from his body, he saw a look of hurt cross her eyes, but as he got out of the car, motioning for her to do the same, Becketts' eyes started to sparkle again, her lips turning into a sexy smirk._

_Both were walking around the car, meeting at the hood, his lips almost immediately finding hers, pushing her back against the hood, making her sit down. His chest pressed into hers, making her lean back slightly, her hand finding the hood of the Ferrari to steady herself, her legs wrapping around his, letting him step even closer. His hand found her breast roughly, kneading it, elicting a moan from her, the arm that was holding her up buckling, making them both crash down onto the hood._

_His lips claimed hers in a hungry kiss, hands raoming her body, one of them finding its way under her dress, inching upwards slowly. As his hand reached the soft material of her underwear, his fingers caressed her above it, feeling how soaked the material already was of her wetness. Pushing against the material, he slightly dipped it inside of her, getting it even more soaked._

_Beckett was pushing her hips upwards, hinting at him, that she needed and wanted more. As her hips started bucking wildly, his other hand left her breast and joined the hand under her dress. Both hands gripped the panties and ripped them apart in one smooth movement, making Beckett gasp out of shock. Her eyes were wide, and her pupils dialated, as her hands found his pants, slowly unbuckling his belt._

_As his pants were undone and hanging in his knees, she spread her legs wider, expecting for him to drive into her but no such luck. He took a step back, admiring her sprawled on the hood of his beloved Ferrari, looking even more sexy than normally._

_Taking her hand he pulled her upwards, her dress falling into place agai, covering her up. Leaving a tender kiss on her lips, he spun her around, making her bend over the vehicle, nudging her legs apart with his feet. His head found her neck, sucking the tender skin into his mouth, making sure to leave a mark, so everybody would know she was his._

_Kissing his way down her back, she arched into him, begging for him to fill her. as he didn't move his lips from her back, she couldn't take it anymore as her hand found its way between her won legs, finger dipping inside, thumb on the little nub right outside._

_Shaking his head and letting his hands find hers, he pulled her hands away and held them hostage above her head so she couldn't touch herself anymore._

_Standing perfectly still behind her, he let the anticipation build inside of her as to when he would make his move. And suddenly he slammed into her, the sudden movement pressing her further onto the car, making their bodies collide in a delicious friction. Crying out of the sudden fullness inside of her, she soon recovered and started pushing back against him, making his strokes reach deeper as the ones before._

_They were both really tuned on and couldn't take much of this intimate touch and as he felt the first waves of his orgasm consume his body his hand found its way between her legs, helping her reach her peak as he rubbed her clit forcefully in a circular motion._

_Being completely spent, they both tumbled down onto the hood, laying there breathlessly until they had regained a normal breathing pattern again. "Wow!" Castle breathed and all Beckett could do was nod her head at the sentiment. Their fingers found each other, intertwining with each other, eyes locking and a smile on both of their lips. They both knew, the rest of the evening could be a lot of fun, once they had finished their assignment at the club._

_Getting up they both straightened their clothers to make themselves look presentable for public again. Beckett bent down, and as she got up the left overs of her panties were dangling from her fingers, an accusing look on her face "You ripped them!" all Castle had to respond to it was a sexy smirk and an eyebrow waggle with promises of so much more later on._

_Laughing at this, they got back inside the car, and Beckett started the car again, the high of their previews activities making her drive a lot faster than she normally would._

….

Speeding through the streets, as if still on a high, Beckett hit the breaks harshly right in front of their desitnation. Taking the key out of the ingnition, she held it out to him, without even glancing at him "Wow, nice car!" she told him with a smirk and he was sure she meant so much more than just the car.

...

**Thank you all for reading. I wish you a Happy Easter! Consider this chapter your little easter present ;)**

**And as another Easter present I was thinking that reviewer number 25 of this story will be able to give me a prompt for this story which I will fill for them :) How does that sound?**


	5. Poof! You're Dead!

**Title**: Close Encounters of a sexy kind part 5

**Author**: calleigh4ever

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Castle/Beckett

**Disclaimer**: Sadly I don't own Castle. This story is entirely nonprofit and just for fun.

**Author's Notes**: Missing scene for ""Poof! You're Dead"" when Beckett tells Castle about the only magic trick she knows.

Sixths installment in the "Close Encounters of the Sexy Kind" series.

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but my life got pretty hectic in the last weeks and I have a lot of work to do for school and the such. I will try to update this story regularly but please forgive me, if sometimes there will be some time between updates. I hope you still enjoy anyways!**

**This story is for Svenja and Lanie (HAPPY BIRTHDAY!), who have become very good friends of mine lately and I'm really glad I met them!**

.

"I just know this one trick with the ice cubes!" she said, effectively shutting Castle up. His hands found the window of the magic store, his mind immediately coming up with countless scenarios of what she could so to him with ice cubes.

…

As the day was coming to a close Castle dropped Kate off at her home. Always being a gentleman he accompanied her up to her door, when her keys found the lock, Castle leaned into her, his mouth coming close to her ear, breathing onto her neck, making small goose bumps appear.

"Prove it!" he whispered, making Kate turn around with a raised eyebrow, questioning what he was asking off of her.

"Prove what Castle?" she prompted him, as he just kept looking at her with a strange look in his eyes.

Reaching behind her, Castle unlocked the door, stepping around her, into her appartment, making his was to her kitchen, leaving a stunned Kate behind. Castle rummaged through her shelves until he had found a bowl, taking it to her freezer, filling it to the brim with ice cubes.

When Kate had finally closed the door and entered behind him, he turned around holding out the bowl to her, making Kates' eyebrows raise up in confusion and then recognizion to their earlier conversation.

Taking the bowl from him, she put it onto her kitchen table, stepping closer to Castle, their bodies almost touching. Leaning into him, her mouth found his ear, whispering "Oh Castle, I don't think you could handle it…!" hearing him inhale sharply, she knew that she had just challenged him and he was as always more than willing to face the challenge.

Pulling back a little, Castle's hand found the bowl again, nudging it into her direction, telling her to start doing her magic. Instead of accepting the bowl, Kate stepped forward, crushing her lips to his, making him moan upon contact as he had not expected this.

Soon coming out of his surprised non responsive state, he started to kiss her back with all he had. He wanted to show her in this kiss, that this meant more to him than just a one-night-stand. That this was it for him. Kate seemed to understand, as she poured everything she wanted to tell him, but couldn't just yet, into the kiss as well.

Hastily Kates' hands found his shirt, fumbling to unbutton it, but her fingers were trembling too much for her to manage this normally simple task. Growing frustrated with her unability to do so, she grew impatient, her fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt, pulling it open, making the buttons pop off, flying into different directions, and rolling onto the floor of her kitchen.

As soon as his chest was uncovered, Kate's mouth found his neck, her lips trailing a path down his chest, stopping shortly to nibble on his nipple, making him arch his back to grant her further access. Out of instinct his hands found her hips, steadying himself, but soon he was leaning against the counter behind him and his hands started sliding upwards under her shirt, caressing the smooth skin he found at her sides. Inching higher still, his thumbs caressed the underside of her breasts, making her gasp in need.

Her mouth left his chest to pull up her own shirt, needing to feel his skin touching hers. Once both of their shirts were on the floor, she took his hands, guiding them to the clasp of her bra at her back. Now his hands started shaking as well, making him fumble a little with opening the offending garment, but still managing rather quickly to get her out of it, their chests crashing together as were their mouths.

As always being in total sync with each other they started to walk backwards simultaneously. Castle pushing Kate back into the general direction of her clothes on their way, hands frantically seeking the others body, caressing, scratching and pinching.

Later they never found out, who of the two had had the state of mind to take the bowl of ice cubes with them and set it down on the table next to the sofa. Hitting the back of the couch with the backs of her legs, Kate tumbled over, falling backwards holding onto him and therefore pulling him with her, on top of her.

His mouth found her neck, sucking lightly, not strong enough to leave a mark, because he knew in the back of his clouded mind, that if he did she would shoot him. Kissing his way down her neck, his talented mouth found her breast, his tongue tracing the smooth skin, making her arch into him. Circling around her nipple, his mouth closed around it, sucking gently.

Her hands found the back of his neck, pulling his face closer still to her body, her hips rocking upwards, clearly being able to feel his arousal. Suddenly remembering how they had gotten into this position in the first place, Kate spun them around, now hovering above him, her mouth finding his, when one of her hands found the bowl, grabbing one of the ice cubes.

While keeping his mind occupied with her sensual kisses, the hand, that was holding the ice cube came closer and finally setled onto his chest, making him gasp out of surprise. Pulling back, a smirk on her lips, she brought the ice cube to her lips, slowly licking it and pulling it into her mouth a little, before releasing it with a pop. Once again, closing her lips around the ice cube, she held onto it and brought her face level with his chest, slowly and sensously leaving a wet and cold trail along his chest and stomach.

Gasping att the cold sensation of the ice cube but also at the hot sensation of watching her do this to him, Castle was highly aroused, not being able to hold still anymore. His hands found their way into her hair, massaging her head, urging her forward.

Continuing her journey along his chest, she travelled upwards again, reaching his chin, and soon finding his mouth. Touching his lips with the ice cube, she didn't anticipate him sucking the icey cube into his own mouth, spinning her around, burrying her underneath him. Positioning the now rather small cube between his own lips, he began his own path along her neck, downwards, onto her nipples, the clold and arousal making them into hard peeks.

Moaning, Kate bucked into him again, making it clear, what she wanted and needed from him. Not being one to deny a beautiful lady anything, Castle trailed a wet path downwards, leaving the ice cube inside her belly button, making her shiver.

Kissing further down, his lips found the rim of her panties, his teeth grasping it, pulling it downwards. Once they were both free of any clothing, he crawled upwards her body again, resting most of his weight on her, making them both feel the others skin on their own.

Kate opened her legs for him in invitation and he slipped inside with ease due to her wetness. They both knew they wouldn't be lasting long because if their high level of arousal but they knew that they would have a lifetime for slow and gentle afterwards.

Soon they both found their release, gasping and moaning as they simultaneously fell over the edge, holding onto each other for dear life.

Breathing heavily, Castle rolled off of her, falling to her side, his arm curling around her, pulling her closer, cradling her against his chest.

"Wow, Kate, do you know any more magic tricks?" Chuckling, Kate turned over, just raising an eyebrow and then sweetly kissing him on the lips, snuggling closer to him, getting comfortable in his arms.

...

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**I don't know if this was partly too graphic or way out of character for them. Please let me know your opinion so I can approve.**

**Also, reviews make me write faster ;)**


	6. Countdown

**Title**: Close Encounters of a sexy kind part 6

**Author**: calleigh4ever

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Castle/Beckett

**Disclaimer**: Sadly I don't own Castle. This story is entirely nonprofit and just for fun.

**Author's Notes**: Missing scene for "Countdown" when Castle and Beckett are locked into the freezer.

Sixth installment in the "Close Encounters of the Sexy Kind" series.

**For updates on my stories and other Castle related news/spoilers/information, follow my twitter. Username: calleigh4ever**

**Please be aware that this chapter is a little more graphic than the previews ones have been.**

.

"Castle, are you there?" Beckett asked shivering, her body pressed close to his trying to get some body heat off of him. "Yeah, yes, yeah, I'm right here!" he reassured her. "Can't feel anything!" she let him know, as she couldn't feel her legs anymore.

…

_Hugging her closer he started rubbing his palms along her arms to help her get warmer again. As his fingers glid along her arms, he could feel her grip on his jacket get tighter, pulling him closer. Her eyes remained closed but a smile started tugging at her lips, her head falling onto his shoulder, seeking the warmth of his body._

_"Rick!" she breathed almost desperately, her hand finding his cheek, turning his head so she could look at him. Her head inching slowly into his direction, whispering softly "Rick, please make me feel!"_

_At this his eyes grew wide, his lips on their own accord finding hers, touching them in a gentle caress. His arms tightened around her, pulling her closer to his body, sharing his warmth with her, as she was shivering. At this point he couldn't tell if it was from the cold or from their kiss. He assumed both, as his body started to tremble slightly as well._

_He was surprised as he could feel her open her mouth a little, her wet tongue coming out and caressing his bottom lip, urging him to open up to her. Giving into her gentle teasing, he opened his mouth as well, their tongues meeting in the middle, both groaning at the contact. Battling against each other for dominance of the kiss, they couldn't tell who actually was winning, as they both gave all they got._

_Her hands found his chest, fists bunching up his jacket, pulling him closer to her, making his hands which were resting on her back wander along her spine. As his hands found the edge of her jacket, he could feel that it was way too short for this kind of temperatures and that a small part between her pants and her jacket was exposed to the cold air._

_The only thing he could think of was making her feel warmer again, placing his hands over the exposed sking, hoping that his hands were still warm enough for her to feel better. As his hands came into contact with her ice cold skin, she shock of his cold hands making her jumped forward, her chest bumping into his, intensifying their kiss._

_Breaking their kiss, Beckett pulled back a little, brown eyes finding blue ones, begging once again without words to make her feel again, as she was too cold to feel her legs anymore. They both were awayre that the chances of them dying here and today were high and this made them both realize, that they couldn't die without at least once having given into their feelings for one another._

_Her hand travelled upwards on his chest, gliding around his neck, finding the back of his head, guiding him in for another kiss. This time all the gentleness of their first kiss was gone and their tongues worked in a frenzy, bodies moving closer, trying to touch as much of the other as they could._

_His hands were still on the exposed skin of her back, but not staying still anymore, but caressing the skin, sliding upwards slowly, uncovering even more of her skin for the cold air. Once realizing this, his hands found their way back down, sliding to her sides, pulling her closer and onto his lap, cradling her like he would hold a child._

_Her back was pressing into his front, her head tilted to the side so that their mouths didn't lose contact. Against the small of her back she could feel the beginnings of his arousal. Having it's own idea of what she wanted at this moment, her body rocked backwards a little against his hardness, making him groan into her mouth._

_His hands now catching up to what she wanted, found her stomach, slipping inside her jacket again, having been warmed by her body, they weren't freezing anymore, making her enjoy the new feelings of his large hands on the tender skin of her stomach. Arching her back, her behind again pressed intimately into him, his hands sliding higher on her stomach, his thumb finding the underside of her breasts, caressing softly._

_Breaking their kiss once again Beckett gasped and then sucking in air, as she was becoming lightheaded for not breathing properly. Her head fell to the side, exposing her neck to Castles' hungry mouth. Feeling his lips attach themselved to her neck, she could feel him suck in the smooth white shin there, making her ache for his touch elsewhere, far more south._

_Her hands found their way under her own jacket, travelling upwards, grasping his hands in her own, linking their fingers, as she brought their intertwined hands downwards, nudging him into the direction she wanted for him to go._

_She could feel his hesitation in his movements, as he let her guide him all the way down her body. She nudged his hand so it came to rest between her legs, cupping her. He could feel the heat that was coming form her middle which was oh so welcome to his freezing fingers. He wished he could fit his whole body into that special place between her legs, where it was this nicely warm._

_Giving her one quick stroke of his whole hand, he tested out if this was really what she wanted. As she bucked her hips into his hands, her behind brushed his erection once again, making him cup her more firmly, both of them emitting a strangled groan._

_"Please!" she whispered, turning her head so she could look at him pleadingly, making sure he understood what she wanted, her lips once again claiming his in a hungry kiss. Her hands found the hem of her own pants, swiftly unbuttoning it, and lowering the zipper. He undersood her intentions and his hand left her heat momentarily, finding its way to the top of the silky material she was waaring underneath, his hips raising slightly, thrusting against her behind, letting her feel how much she was affecting him._

_Slipping his hand inside the soft material he found her slippery heat, leaving no daubt that she was as turned on as he was._

_Inching forward slowly he found her bundle of nerves, his fingers caressing it in a circular motion, elicting a cry out of her mouth. Liking the response he got, he circled her clit once more, getting a sigh that sounded a lot like his name out of her._

_"Please…more!" she moaned, Castle never to deny her anything let his fingers wander again, finding her slick folds, dipping one finger inside, making her buck into his hand, asking silently for more._

_Crooking his finger she cried out again, nudging her hips forward, again asking for more. Taking her hint once more, he added another finger, pushing in deeper, feeling her inner walls begin to tremble. His thumb found her little nub, adding a little pressure, pushing her over the edge, as his other hand found her hip, keeping her hips from bucking forward, making her press backwards, right into his hardness instead._

_He kept moving his fingers inside of her, gently bringing her down from her high, as she fell against his chest, breathing heavily, trying to regain her normal breathing pattern._

_Turning her head sideways, her mouth found his again in a gently caress, letting him know without words how much he meant to her. Returning the kiss with just as much feeling, he suddenly became hyper aware of his still very aroused state, as she shifted in his lap to get a better angle for kissing him._

_Groaning into her mouth she suddenly became very aware of his still hardened member as well, a small smile tugging on her lips, as she shifted again, making him groan into her mouth once more._

_Beckett let one of her hands travel behind her body, cupping him through his jeans, making him buck into her hand, his whole body shaking with excitement._

_The combination of her behind rubbing him and her hand cupping and squeezing him soon brought him to the brink. Bucking restlessly into her hand, his tongue pushed deeper into her mouth mimicking the movement of his lower body, as he bucked up into her hand, releasing inside of his pants with a loud moan._

_Falling backwards against the cold wall, reality soon hit him again, breaking ther kiss. His hands found her pants once more, gently pulling up her zipper and fastening her button, his mouth finding her neck, nipping lightly, pulling her closer to his body._

_Scooting over and off of his lap, Beckett settled besides him once more, his arm finding its way around her body immediately, pulling her closer so they could continue sharing their body heat._

_Castles hand found her cheek, caressing her softly, tilting her head up for another slow kiss._

…

Beckett tilted her head upwards, her eyes finding his "I always thought being a cop I'd take a bullet! Never thought I'd freeze to death!" the warmth that had come over her body by their previews activity already leaving her body again, making them snuggle closer together, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, both trying to get as much heat from the others body as they could.

.

**Thank you so much for reading. I'm really unsure of this chapter. Was it too hot, too boring? Do you still want me to go on writing these one shots at all?**

**Please leave a review so I can see who is reading this story and let me know if you want me to go on or if I should change something about my writing or not…**

**Anyways, thank you for reading and don't forget to follow me on twitter for updates: calleigh4ever**

**:)**


	7. Cuffed

**Title**: Close Encounters of a sexy kind part 6

**Author**: calleigh4ever

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Castle/Beckett

**Disclaimer**: Sadly I don't own Castle. This story is entirely nonprofit and just for fun.

**Author's Note**: Missing scene for "Cuffed" after Castle and Beckett say goodnight.

Seventh installment in the "Close Encounters of the Sexy Kind" series.

...

"That has got to be the stranges brush with death I've ever had!" She told him, turning around, walking into the direction of her desk. "Me, too! But I'll tell you, after that experience, if I ever have to be hitched to someone, it would be you!" Castle replied, making Kate trun around, looking at him in wonder and some parts of her couldn't supress the delighted feeling that started to bubble deep inside her stomach.

"Hitched?" she questioned, having to make sure she had heared him right. "Hitched? No, I didn't say hitched!" Castle promptly told her as if afraid to have scared her away. "Cuffed…I said handcuffed, not hitched!" he tried to correct his statement.

"It's ok Castle, I know what you meant and for what it's worth, if I ever have to spend another night handcuffed to someone, I wouldn't mind if it was you either!" "Really?" he asked, not really believing what he was hearing. "The next time, let's do it without the tiger!" Grabbing the helmet for her motorcycle she started walking to the elevator, leaving a dumbfolded Castle behind only able to mutter "Next time?" after her.

...

He didn't see it coming. He didn't see it coming at all. Right after she had left him standing in the precinct with the promise of a 'next time' his body had reacted violently and he had stormed after her. Once he was in the elevator with him, earning him an amused smirk from the detective, she had all but told him to buy her a drink at the Old Haunt. Not one to argue with a beautiful lady, much less Kate Beckett, tough-as-nails cop by day, subject of his fantasies by night, he agreed and offered his car as a ride to his bar. Knowing how much Kate liked driving his Ferrari but more so knowing how much he liked her behind the wheel of his Ferrari, he offered her the keys and slid onto the passenger side, waiting for her to unlock the vehicle.

Once at his bar, Kate took the iniciative and dragged him to the bar to get some drinks and then leading him to his secret office downstairs.

Dropping her coat onto the end of his office chair she motioned for him to sit down, putting the glasses onto the table, she poured them both a drink. Offering Castle one of the glasses he didn't see what she had taken out of her pocket. He didn't see it coming. Once his hand was securely wrapped around the glass, Kate snapped her handcuffs around his wrist, making him almost drop the glass.

Kate used this moment of shock to her advantage and snapped the other end of the handcuffs onto his chair, effectively dragging Castle downwards, making him fall into his chair. Taking the glass from him, Kate put it onto the desk again, leaning close to Castle, their faces only inches from each others.

He could feel her hair dragging against his cheek as she leaned in, whispering something he couldn't quite understand into his ear, the breath she was exhaling while speaking making it impossible for him to pay attention to anything else but feeling her.

When she leaned back to look at him expectantly, he had a dumbfolded expression on his face, not quite believing all of this was really happening. Kate seemed to take his being quiet as acceptance, leaning in again, her lips brushing against the corner of his mouth, lingering there, waiting for him to come out of his daze to be able to participate.

Once her hand found his cheek he was snapped out of his daze, fully grasping what was going on and not being able to supress his need for her any longer he turned his head slightly, catching her lips with his in a passionate kiss. His free hand immediately found its way to the back of her head, tangling in her hair. Caressing her skalp with the tips of his fingers, he could feel the goosebumps appear all over her body. Slowly he let his hand drift from her head around to her face, cupping her cheek, intensifying the kiss even more.

Soon both of them were in desperate need to breath, both pulling back, their foreheads touching while they sucked in as much air as they could.

Remembering her plan, Kate slapped Castles' hands away, taking charge of the situation once more. Stepping back, right out of reach of him, Kate started swaying her hips to some imaginary tune in her head, her hands slowly finding her own body, caressing a way upwards her stomach, slightly skimming her breasts until they tangled into her own hair. A slight smirk appeared on her lips as she saw Castles' expression while he watched her with wide eyes, almost too afraid to blink in case he missed anything.

Her eyes dropped down his body, admiring his broad shoulders and his flat stomach, before stopping on the pants tat normally fit him so well, but which seemed just a little too tight right now. Licking her lips in anticipation of what was to come, her hands snaled down her body again, grasping the hem of her sweater, slowly and teasingly dragging it upwards. Her eyes finding his again, daring him not to look away, to where she knew he so desperately wanted to look.

Dropping her sweater, she stepped closer to him, bending down, bringing her face within inches of his again, catching his lips in a quick, teasing kiss. Pulling back, she lingered in her position to give Castle a good view of her lace-covered breasts. He couldn't keep his eyes on hers this time, letting them slowly drift down her body, staying on the black material, his mouth forming a quiet 'O', his tongue sneaking out, wetting his suddenly too dry lips.

Dropping down onto her knees, Kate let her hands find his legs to steady herself. Her mouth trailing a path over the writer's cheek, down his throat, nipping softly on his nipple through his shirt.

Kissing down his stomach, she felt his muscles quiver through his clothes giving her a sense of power. Looking upwards she could see his eyes on her mouth clearly anticipating where this was going. Her hands found the button on his pants, quickly undoing it and lowering the zipper to give the large bulge, that had formed already, some more room.

Letting her fingernails glide over his member, she could see him shiver, his eyes closing in pleasure begging her silently for more. Wanting to see him lose control completely she granted his wish, letting her mouth find his hardness, nipping it through his boxers, her hands fumbling to release him from his confines.

She had always imagined him to be large, but at what she saw she had to swallow hard, almost fearing that he wouldn't be able to fit properly. Locking eyes with him, she opened her mouth, her tongue finding his tip, tasting him properly for the first time. Taking him further into her mouth, she closed her lips around him, sucking lightly, making him buck his hips upwards, thrusting into her mouth more deeply. Humming a mindless tune, Kate bopped her head up and down all the while sliding him in and out of her wet and warm mouth.

Soon Castle was moaning, his hands gripping the sides of his chair tightly as he bucked upwards once more, releasing inside of her mouth before falling back into the chair almost motionless, his breathing coming in heavy puffs, is eves half-lidded not being able to focuse properly.

Swallowing his cum, she kissed the tip of his member tenderly, looking him in the eye, she kissed her way back up, finding his mouth, letting him taste himself on her tongue.

Pulling back again, she rested her forehead against his once more, caressing his cheek tenderly.

"The next time, let's do it without the handcuffs!" she told him after releasing him from the cuffs, turning around, heading for the stairs, leaving a still dazed and slightly dumbfolded Castle behind only able to mutter "Next time?".

...

**Please leave a review. They make me happy and make the ideas for new chapters come faster :)**

**For updates on my stories and other Castle related news/spoilers/information, follow my twitter. Username: calleigh4ever**


	8. Till Death Do Us Part

**Title**: Close Encounters of a Sexy Kind Part 8

**Author**: calleigh4ever

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Castle/Beckett

**Disclaimer**: Sadly I don't own Castle. This story is entirely nonprofit and just for fun.

**Author's Note**: Missing scene for "'Till Death Do Us Part" after Castle told the gang that he would bring a date to the wedding

Eighth installment in the "Close Encounters of the Sexy Kind" series.

I apologize for the long wait between chapters but I have been really busy with my finals at school these last weeks

This is for Emma, who wanted break room action ;)

* * *

><p>It was not that often anymore, that all four of them found themselves together in the breakroom just being able to chat for a couple of minutes. The conversation turnd onto the topic of Ryan's wedding soon as he adressed Castle in confusion: „Castle, Jenny tells me that you RSVPed plus one?" Ryan thought that Castle and Beckett were perfect for each other and he didn't understand, why Castle would flaunt another woman in front of Beckett.<p>

„Mm-hmm!" Castle answered him, a smile forming on his lips and with a dreamy look in his eyes. Beckett looked at him confused, since she thought that he knew that she was working on getting ready to be with him. Doubts clouded her mind and she just had to know if she had lost her chance with him forever „You're bringing a date?" she demanded to know, jealousy clearly clouding her voice

„I am!" Castle answered her with a smug smile thinking to himself, that this could work, if he played his cards correctly. He would try to prove to himself, that he could drive Beckett to be jealous enought to give him a sign that she was still interested in him.

"Who?" Beckett looked at him confused wanting to know who he had met and not told her about.

Looking at her with a proud smile he descided to tease her a little more "Oh, well, she's beautiful, she's intelligent, she's funny. The way she smiles at me, sometimes just melts my heart." Stopping his explanation to see her reaction, which was almost a hurt look she tried to hide he took pity on her and explained „It's Alexis!"

Seeing the genuine smile on her face after he had revealed that he didn't bring one of his bimboos to the wedding, he couldn't stop his own hopeful smile. Maybe she did love him after all.

The conversation soon died down and Castle and Beckett finished both their coffees while Ryan and Esposito went back to their paperwork until the next body would drop.

* * *

><p>Once they were alone in the break room, Beckett eyed Castle who had gotten up to get a fresh cup of coffee. Admiring his strong shoulders and his firm ass, she bit her lip, thinking back to how jealous she had felt when she had thought that Castle had a real date for the wedding.<p>

Getting up suddenly her chair fell over and the sound caught his attention, making him turn around to see what was happening.

Beckett looked at him hungrily, stepping closer, their eyes locking. Confusion started to cloud Castles' eyes, not being sure what was happening. Once Beckett was right in front of him, she could see his confusion and took advantage of his speechlessness, finding his lips with hers, her tongue immediately slipping out, tracing his lips.

She could feel Castle's mouth open up on a gast, taking advantage of this she slipped her tongue into his mouth finding his tongue with hers, caressing it roughly. Her hands pushed against his chest, making him take a step backwards, his back colliding with the counter. The front of their bodies collided, making them both groan into the kiss.

Finding the back of his head with her hands, she tangled her fingers with his hair, pulling his head away from her, just to start peppering open mouthed kisses along his chin and neck. As her lips reached his pulse point she could feel the fast beat beat of his pulse against her tongue, making her desire for him grow even more. Fusing her lips with this spot on his neck, she sucked the flesh into her mouth, feeling Castle buck his hips into hers on their own accord. Feeling that he was already bulging against his pants, she released his skin with a plop, grinding her hips against his arousal, while tenderly finding the red spot she had created on his neck with her fingers, caressing it.

Breathing heavily, their eyes met and Beckett could see the arousal in Castles' eyes, as she dove in for another kiss. Castles' hands found Beckett's waist, his fingers slipping under the thin material of her blouse, creating skin on skin contact. Moaning into his mouth, Becketts' hands found the top button of his shirt, opening it with trembling fingers. Opening another button she slipped her hand into his shirt, caressing whatever skin she could reach.

As she felt his hands move higher on her sides, his thumbs brushing the undershide of her breast, she felt a hot flash of arousal travelling from where he had touched her, right between ther legs. Pressing her legs together firmly, she tried to get rid of some of the tension she was feeling there. This movement only caused the seam of her jeans to rub intimately against her folds, the wettness soaking her underwear.

Not being able to take the tenison anymore, one of her hands found one of his, clasping it firmly, while directing it downwards to the hem of her jeans, making it clear to him what she wanted.

She felt him open the button on her pants, slidin the zipper down a little, so his hand could fit in. Gasping when she felt his hand slide lower, into her panties, grazing the bundle of nerves on his way lower. She could see the hesitation in his eyes, as he looked up into her eyes for confirmation, that this was what she really wanted. Nodding briefly and smiling at him encouragingly, she couldn't supress the moan that escaped her lips, as she felt him enter her with his fingers. Her eyes went wide and her mouth opened to let out all the air she had sucked in when he had entered her.

Letting her head fall onto his shoulder, her hands found his back and their way under his shirt. Pushing the shirt upwards she held onto him to steady herself. When he suddenly started to move his fingers inside of her, she held onto his back tightly, not caring if she was leaving any marks on his skin.

Feeling herself build up, she ground her hips into his hand, making his palm connect with her clit, rubbing her on every move in just the right way. This additional friction brought her over the edge in a sudden but very powerful orgams, her teeth sinking into the sking of his shoulder to supress the screams that were threatening to burst out of her.

Once she had regained her normal breathing pattern again, all that just had happened came to her mind and she could feel a blush covering her cheeks, making Castle chuckle, as he noticed it. After hitting him lightly in the chest, Beckett let her fingers glide down to his hand, which was still inside her pants. Pulling his hand out she brought his wet fingers up to look at them glistening in the light that came through the window.

Shifting her eyes from his wet fingers to his eyes, she brought his fingers to her mouth, swirling her tongue around them, tasting herself while cleaning them for him. She could see the stunned look on his face, as if he couldn't believe what had just happened.

As she was finished cleaning his fingers, her eyes drifted down his body where she could see an impressive bulge against his jeans. Knowing that they had played a very dangerous game already and had been lucky that nobody had come into the break room, she descided that he would have to wait for his release just a little while longer. She wanted him alone somewhere, there was no chance of getting interrupted so she could have her wicked way with him as long as she wanted.

She let her hand find his cheek, bringing him in for a gently kiss, hoping that the kiss could convey a promise of later to him.

* * *

><p>Soon they were called to a crime scene where Beckett was again acting professionally, even though her thoughts kept going back to what had happened not even half an hour ago in the break room. „Hey, Lanie, we got a jumper?" she asked, as she saw the body lying on a food cart.<p>

Lanie non the wiser of what had finally happened between Beckett and Castle answered her promptly, explaining the situation to the detective and the writer „Judging by the impact, I'd say he came from one of those windows above the seventh floor. Ryan and Esposito already into finding the room with the hotel staff."

Castle didn't listen to what Lanie was explaining to them. He was still thinking back to how amazing it had felt to feel Becketts' inner muscles clench around his fingers, as she came. Distracted as he was, he said the first thing that came to his mind „So...he's naked." Wishing that he had gotten to see more of Beckett in their brief encounter.

Smiling to herself the medical examiner replied „Perceptive."

Shaking his head, Castle tried to get his mind on the case and started telling them the first theory that came to his mind „Well, it is pretty cold out. If this was a suicide, wouldn't you rather be warm and toasty on your way down to your certain yet citrusy death?"

Lifting the body to show the scratches on the man's back, she informed Castle, that his theory probably wasn't right „If it were suicide, would you really have these? Fingernail marks, only an hour old!"

At this comment Castle couldn't suppress a grin as he thought back to his own fingernail marks on his back, that Beckett had left for him, as she came, or everything else that had transpired between them in the past hour.

He couldn't wait until the shift was finished so Beckett could make good on the promise she had silently given him before they had left the break room.

* * *

><p><strong>Since I haven't written anything in a while I'm not too sure about this chapter. Please let me know what you think.<strong>

**You can also leave me suggestions for other missing scenes you'd like to see me write.**

**If you want to see the part where Beckett finally takes care of Castle as well, let me know, then I will write it :)**


End file.
